


La Tribu Siniestra

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	La Tribu Siniestra

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, entre los árboles de un extenso bosque. Desde un promontorio, una Espeon y un Eevee observaban la escena, la primera con cierta indiferencia y el segundo con asombro.

— Entonces… —dijo la Espeon— ¿a qué quieres evolucionar?  
— ¡A Umbreon! —respondió el Eevee.

Espeon hizo una mueca a la que le siguió una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás seguro?  
— ¡Sí!

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Espeon volvió a hablar:

— Siéntate. Voy a contarte una historia.

 

“Hace tiempo, una pareja de Umbreon tuvieron tres huevos, y de ellos nacieron tres preciosos Eevee. Los tres crecieron sanos y fuertes, y eran una familia feliz, pero…

Pertenecían a la Tribu Siniestra.

Cuando los Eevee de la Tribu Siniestra cumplen un año, se celebra un ritual para que evolucionen a Umbreon. Pero estos tres Eevee preferían evolucionar a Espeon.

Uno de ellos se sacrificó. Evolucionó a Umbreon aunque no quería. Pero, cuando el proceso se completó, se llevó a sus dos hermanos tan lejos como pudo. Hasta que acabaron en un promontorio como este. Era de día ya y los demás Pokémon de la tribu los acorralaron. Los Mightyena y los Houndour aullaban pidiendo sangre, los Murkrow y los Honchkrow revoloteaban alrededor también amenazantes. Incluso los padres de los tres hermanos se habían unido a la cacería. Los dos Eevee temblaban de miedo mientras Umbreon se interponía entre ellos y la tribu. Y entonces…

— ¡Saltad!

Pero los Eevee estaban tan asustados que no podían siquiera moverse.

— ¡Saltad, maldita sea!

Y cuando los Pokémon de la tribu se abalanzaron sobre Umbreon, éste forzó a sus hermanos a saltar con una patada. Entonces, ambos, aún en el aire, comenzaron a evolucionar… y se convirtieron en dos Espeon que gracias a sus nuevos poderes psíquicos pudieron teletransportarse lejos de allí y escapar…”

— ¿Ya le estás contando la historia?

El que había hablado era un Umbreon al que se le podían notar brutales cicatrices en su pelaje, como si hubieran intentado comérselo vivo.

— ¡Tito! —exclamó el Eevee al verlo mientras corría hacia él.

Umbreon comenzó a acariciar a Eevee aunque sus muecas delataban que aún le dolían las cicatrices.

— Solo quiero que sepa que puede evolucionar a lo que quiera —respondió Espeon.

Se hizo entonces el silencio. Los tres Pokémon se giraron hacia el amanecer y, aunque Eevee comenzó a brillar en lo que parecía su evolución, Umbreon lo empujó para detener el proceso…


End file.
